Mean Girls
by Kiss Me Before I Die
Summary: From Africa and Now in California Max is going to highschool for the first time. What will come up? Love,Compitition, and Friends. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Mean Girls**

**Ello, lads. This is a new story I decided to write based on the movie mean girls. Except its maximum ride version. I think you'll like this version better. Anyways, Enjoy! ^.^**

Hello. My name Is Maximum Ride. I just moved here from Africa, and today is my first day of school. Even though I have never been to school before.

I've always been home schooled. Ever since I was 4. My parents travel a lot so I really never had any time for school. But now my parents have settled in on a house and I am now attending NorthEast High School. I hope its as good as it sounds.

I just got done eating breakfast, and was now heading out the door for school.

"Bye mom! Bye Dad!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

"Bye sweetie have a good first day at school!" I heard my mom say before the door shut.

As I headed to school I thought about what school would be like. Would it be cool or would it be completely horrible. You never know.

While I was walking I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry I didn't me-" I started to say before I saw who I bumped into.

It was a guy with jet black hair and eyes that you just wanna melt by looking at them. I'm not afraid to admit but he was h-o-t hot.

"Its alright it was just an accident," he said in a deep masculine voice, "Are you new?"

"Y-yes" I said stuttering.

"Where's your schedule? I'll help you to your other classes."

I handed him my schedule. He read over real fast and smiled.

"We only have math together, but it looks like you'll be fine, well I have to go, see ya."

He said before leaving. It looks like high school will be just fin. So far.

**I hope you all liked it! Please leave reviews and other crap so yeah see ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I was busy with school and stuff. I hope to be getting my own laptop soon, but for now I'm using the family's. Anyways hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Max's Pov**

When I arrived it was nothing like I had expected. There were people everywhere. I mean I knew there would be people but I didn't think there would be this much. There was people in the hallways, piled in class rooms, and even in the front entrance.

As I was walking down the halls trying to find the office, I started getting nervous. Everywhere I walked people were staring at me. It was getting kind of creepy. I am actually considering getting a restraining order.

Eventually, about 15 minutes later, I knew I was lost. This school was just so big and crowded. Then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see who it was.

There was a guy with strawberry blonde hair and a girl with dark brown hair and matching eyes. She was also very tan.

"Are you new here?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I answered.

"The look in your eyes were screaming lost." he said with a smirk on his face. "So where you trying to go?"

"Uhm, well I was trying to find the office, but I can't seem to find it."

"Oh, if you keep going straight that way, and then take a right it will be the first door on your left."

"Thank-you...Uh..." signaling that I didn't know his name.

"Oh! It's Iggy, and this is Ella," He said pointing to the girl that was right beside him.

"Hi," she said in a whispered voice.

"Well thanks for the directions, Bye," I said waving and then heading to the office.

Great, I just met my first friend. Maybe this won't be a bad year after all. I hope I have some classes with them.

I finally found the office. Apparently I passed by it a few times without knowing. I opened the door to see a few people in waiting seats and a lady sitting behind a desk. I went up to the lady to ask her where the principal was.

"He is busy with someone else I'm going to have to ask you to sit and wait until it's your turn. Can you give me your first and last name please." She said in a nasally voice.

"Maximum Ride," I said in a bold clear voice just in case she had trouble hearing.

She typed it in on the keyboard and clicked a few things on the computer before talking again.

"Aaahhh, Maxine," she said eyes glued to the computer.

"Uh, Its Maxim-" was all I got to say before she interrupted me again.

"Okay. Well. You can sit down until I call your name okay sweetheart." she said pointing to a chair.

I just nodded and sat down in the chair because I was really sick of talking to her. Something about her just made me want to yell at her. All of a sudden I heard something.

"Hey." was all I heard before I saw the person who was sitting next to me.

"Oh, Fang right? What are you in here for?" I asked.

"I called a teacher an asshole." he said it like it was a normal thing.

"Wow, that's nice what did he do?"

"He insulted me," was all he said.

I didn't want to ask anything else because apparently he seemed like he didn't want to talk about it. Then the lady said my name.

"Maxine Ride," she said loudly.

"It's Maximum," I corrected her.

"Okay Maxine the principal wants to see you."

She obviously didn't get the hint. I walked into the principal's office to see a large man sitting behind a desk. Apparently his name was Mr. Cornwallis.

"Take a seat," was all he said before stuffing his face with a donut. Now I know why he is so big.

I sat down in the small chair that was in front of the desk, waiting for him to say something else.

"So what do you need Maximum is it?"

"Yes and I'm new here so I was wondering if I could get a map and the information papers." I said in a monotone voice.

He got up from his chair and walked up to the file cabinets in the corner of the room. He pulled some papers out of the drawer and walked back over here and handed them to me.

"There you go now get to class," was all he said before stuffing his face again, but this time with a muffin.

I walked out of the office and started heading toward my first class. Chemistry, here I come.


	3. AN

** Sorry guys but Mean Girls is going to be on hold for a while til I get a laptop. While you guys are waiting for this story please read my other story that im going to update! Its going to be called_"When I Look Into Your Eyes"_ please read it! BYE!**


End file.
